The Horsemen
by AnnyGurl
Summary: Lily and Alice are twins born only minutes apart, but that is where any similarity ends in the two. Alice was born with the amazing gift to heal and comfort the life around her while Lily has the ability to destroy it. Will these sisters learn to trust others or will they find power in the darkness?


Lily stepped out of the car staring at the old school building in front of her. Also coming out of the car was her twin sister Alice who looked very much like her name sake. Thin, blonde and the radiating image of purity. Lily on the other hand was a fiery red head who was much more curvaceous than her sister even dreamed of. Alice gripped her sisters gloved hand and they walked through the large gates to Professor Xavier's school for gifted children. People their age walked freely among the school grounds, looking at the sisters who had the look of pure terror on their face. Lily felt bad for dragging her sister here with her. Alice could have stayed with their parents and lived a happy, successful life but they both could not bear to be separated from each other. Waiting for them was a bald man in a wheel chair and a tall African American woman with pure white hair.

"Welcome." The man said and the sisters stood there frozen. They didn't know what to do, do they speak back or do they turn and run. "We have been expecting you. Please, come to my office." The man turned and headed to his office with the tall woman following him. Alice looked to Lily and with a smile, she dragged her twin along to follow them. Kids their age and younger ran the halls, laughing and talking with books in their hands. They didn't seem to care or notice the new girls who were coming into their lives. Once they were inside the office they saw another man with deep red sun glasses and the woman stood behind the girls so as to make sure they wouldn't run away. "So, would you like to introduce yourselves and tell us your powers?" The twins looked to each other and then at the bald man who had a smile on his face. "_I know who you are and what gift you have...but the other two would really like to know_." They heard his voice in their head although his lips did not move. This could freak anyone else out, but to the twins this was just an everyday ability. They would never tell anyone, but they had the ability to communicate between each other. Twin telepathy to the fullest degree.

"My name is Alice...I can heal things..." Since they were young, Alice had always been very caring and outgoing with people and animals. Her powers became evident when they were eleven and Lily was bit by a dog. Alice simple touched the wound and it healed almost instantly with no signs of scaring. Lily's powers came a year later when she got into a fight with her parents.

"My name is Jinx, I destroy things I touch." The first time Lily could use her powers was when she was having a fight with their adoptive parents. She slammed her hands power on the kitchen table and it seemed to explode at her touch. It wasn't just furniture that she could hurt either. When a boy wouldn't leave Alice alone and was getting physical with her, Lily was the one to step in. She pulled her lace glove of and just by touching his forearm the boys arm turned black and green. He collapsed to the ground in pain and he wouldn't stop screaming. Lily was since then, in their small town she was called a horseman. Death. Plague. Unwanted. Hated. That was what her life had been up to until that moment.

"Nice to meet you two, Welcome to Saint Xaviers school for gifted children. I feel you two will fit in here perfectly. Storm, why don't you show them to their rooms." Professor Xavier pulled a file out of his desk as someone lightly knocked on the door. Storm opened it and standing there was a girl with dark brown hair with a white streak going down one side. She looked at the sisters and smiled before stepping past them into the professors office. As Storm led them to their shared room Alice lightly tugged on Lily's shirt.

"_Why did you tell them your name is Jinx...he knows your name is Lily."_ Alice stared foreword with her ever present smile and waited patiently for her sisters response.

"_Because...I don't want to get too attached to anyone here...we're only here until we master our powers Ali...don't forget that. We're not here to make friends. We're here to survive._" Lily tightened her gip on her sisters hand which made Alice wince a little. She nodded slightly and the two were shown their tiny room that fit a desk and a bunk bed.

"Here is your room, I hope you two have a wonderful time here. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask anyone. We're all really friendly here." Storm said with a bright smile. Lily looked at her and Alice couldn't stop her before her sister said her thoughts out loud.

"Except for the dangerous people...you must keep them locked in the basement like animals." Alice sighed at Lily and sat on the bottom bunk which she claimed as her own. Storm was a little shocked but this wasn't the first time she heard something like this.

"No...everyone here is free to come and go as they like...even the people with...extraordinary gifts." With that Storm left the sisters on their own and headed back to the office where the professor was waiting for her.

"_I'm sorry I can' be nicer Ali...it's just not who I am..."_

"_You're not mean Lily...I think you're too nice.._" Alice lightly pinched her twins cheek and the two started to unpack their suitcases.


End file.
